Entscheidungen (DS9)
Nachdem Sisko und seine Crew mit ihrem Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger auf einem unbekannten Planeten notlanden muss, gilt es sich gegen dort ebenfalls gestrandete Jem'Hadar zu behaupten. Zur selben Zeit ist Major Kira gezwungen, ihre eigene Rolle im Dominion-Krieg zu hinterfragen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung :…Fortsetzung Prolog thumb|left|Der Dunkle-Materie-Nebel thumb|Dax geht verletzt zu Boden Auf dem Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger versuchen Chief O'Brien, Dax und Nog die Systeme wieder in Gang zu bringen. Doch alle Versuche die Triebwerkphalanx zum Laufen zu bringen, schlagen fehl. Unterdessen greifen zwei andere Angriffsjäger das Schiff an. Sisko entdecht einen Nebel aus dunkler Materie und fragt Dax, ob dieser erreicht werden kann. Die Frau meint, dass dies möglich ist, aber da er bisher unbekannt war, weiß man nicht, was in ihm ist. Doch da die Angreifer in Waffenreichweite sind, bleibt keine Alternative. Während die ersten Treffer auf dem Schiff zu verspüren sind, befiehlt Sisko das Schiff in den Nebel zu fliegen. Ein weiterer Treffer erschüttert das Schiff. Dax geht zu Boden. Sofort ruft Sisko Dr. Bashir. O'Brien übernimmt das Steuer und bringt das Schiff in den Nebel. Allerdings fällt sogleich die Steuerkontrolle aus. Dann kommt Bashir und stellt fest, dass Dax eine Punktion der Bauchhöhle fest. Auch eine Verletzung des Symbionten ist nicht auszuschließen. Unterdessen fallen die Sensoren und der Impulsantrieb aus. O'Brien berichtet, dass derzeit nur die Notenergie hält. Dann meint Garak, der als einziger noch ein Headset trägt, man solle sich festhalten. Das Schiff stürzt auf einen Planeten. Entscheidungen Akt I: Gestrandet thumb|Gestrandete Jem'Hadar auf dem Planeten Auf dem Planeten, auf dem Sisko mit seiner Crew abstürzte, stehen zwei Jem'Hadar an der Küste und unterhalten sich. Sie selbst sind vor zwei Tagen auf dem Planeten abgestürzt. Dabei kamen der Erste und der Zweite ums Leben. Der Vorta wurde verletzt und liegt im Sterben. Nun hat der Dritte das Sagen. Sein Begleiter will ihn zum Ersten ernennen, jedoch meint der Dritte, dass er die Befehle des Vorta angezweifelt hatte, da er nicht in den Nebel fliegen wollte. Doch das war falsch. So lange der Vorta lebt, kann er kein Erster mehr werden. Der andere Jem'Hadar meint, dass man einen Verteidigungsperimeter um die Höhle errichtet hat, in dem sich der verwundete Vorta befindet. Des Weiteren wurden zwei Patrouillen losgeschickt, um die Küste zu erkunden. Man will nun die Welt für das Dominion verteidigen, bis die Kommunikation wiederhergestellt ist. Sollte dies nicht möglich sein, wird man die Welt verteidigen, bis alle Jem'Hadar und der Vorta tot sind. Derweil schwimmt Nog an das Ufer der Küste auf dem Planeten. Erschöpft legt er sich hin, als der das rettende Ufer erreicht. Dann kommt Garak und meint, dass nun nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, sich auszuruhen. Etwas weiter weg kommen die Sternenflottenoffiziere mit einem selbstgebauten Floß mit Ausrüstung und der verletzten Dax an Bord ans Ufer. Bashir untersucht die Frau und meint, dass es ihr im Moment gut geht. thumb|Das Floß mit den Notgelandete legt am Ufer an Dann kommen Garak und Nog zu den Anderen und Bashir bittet den Cardassianer um Hilfe. Gemeinsam bringen die Beiden Jadzia weg vom Floß. Unterdessen fällt O'Brien auf, dass er seine Hose zerrissen hat. Zuerst ist er darüber entsetzt. Als er jedoch die Unwichtigkeit des Problemes bemerkt, beginnen er und Sisko zu lachen. Auf Deep Space 9 wacht Major Kira um 5:00 Uhr auf. Sie macht sich bereit für den Tag und begibt sich dann zum Turbolift, um sich mit den dort bereits anwesenden Jem'Hadar in Richtung OPS zu begeben. Dort angekommen, macht sie sich auf den Weg zu einer Konsole, um ihren Dienst anzutreten. Marvek, einer der Cardassianer bringt ihr ein Getränk und sie bedankt sich. In der Höhle der Jem'Hadar auf dem Planeten im Nebel, liegt der geschwächte Vorta und unterhält sich mit den Kriegern. Er meint zu dem Dritten, dass er ihm nicht die Freude machen wird, so einfach zu sterben. Der Vorta will leben. Dann erkundigt er sich nach der Kommunikation und wie lange es dauert, bis diese wiederhergestellt werden kann. Der Dritte meint, dass der Siebte Yak'Talon davon ausgeht, dass es etwa zehn Tage dauern wird, bis man einen Niedrigenergietest durchführen kann. Der Vorta nimmt das mit Unbehagen auf. Dann meint der Dritte, dass es Zeit für das White ist und die Jem'Hadar bringen den Ketracel-White-Behälter. Der Vorta schaut in den Behälter und ist entsetzt. Dann fragt er den Dritten Remata'Klan, ob er für seine Männer bürgen kann und der verspricht den Gründern Loyalität. Zur Belohnung erhält er ein Fläschchen des Ketracel-White für alle Krieger. Dann erklärt er, dass das White rationiert werden muss, um die zehn Tage zu überstehen. Dann verspricht er ihnen, dass er sich um sie sorgen wird. Akt II: Feinde thumb|Trocknen der Uniformen In einer anderen Höhle wärmen sich die Sternenflottenoffiziere an einem durch einen Phaser erwärmten Stein auf. Garak versucht unterdessen die Hose des Chiefs wiederherzurichten, er hat allerdings das Problem, dass sein Nähkasten mit dem Schiff unterging. Lieutenant Neeley schlägt vor, dass jemand zum Schiff tauchen solle, um ihn zu holen, da das Schiff nur etwas 500 Meter unter der Wasseroberfläche ist. O'Brien redet ihr das Unterfangen allerdings aus. Unterdessen kümmert sich Sisko um Dax. Er bringt ihr die getrockneten Hosen und die Frau beschwert sich über das harte Bett. Unterdessen ist die Prognose des Doktors gut. Er konnte die Blutungen stoppen und alle inneren Verletzungen beseitigen. Allerdings ist der Zustand des Symbionten schwerer auszumachen, doch Bashir ist sich sicher, dass beide mit genügend Ruhe sicher gesund werden. Sisko verspricht ihr, dass sie die Mission überstehen wird. thumb|Nog und Garak gefangen Dann wird eine Patrouille bestehend aus Nog und Garak losgeschickt, um die Gegend nach Süßwasser und Vegetation zu erkunden. Der Ferengi bleibt dabei stets hinter dem Cardassianer zurück. Garak findet das nicht sehr amüsant. Er fragt Nog, was dies soll. Der meint wiederum, dass er dem Mann nicht mehr traut, seitdem er von ihm gefesselt wurde und Garak ihn versuchte zu töten. Der Cardassianer meint, dass für den Kadett noch Hoffnung besteht. Plötzlich zeigen die Tricorder ungewöhnliche Signale an und im selben Moment enttarnen sich einige Jem'Hadar vor den Beiden. Sie nehmen Nog und Garak gefangen und bringen sie zu dem Vorta. Während Nog nur seinen Namen, Rang und Seriennummer wiederholt, gibt Garak sich als der Cardassianer Kamar, einem Mitglied des Obsidianischen Ordens aus, der von der [[USS Centaur|USS Centaur]] gefangen genommen wurde, und nun mit den Sternenflottenoffizieren auf dem Planeten strandete. Doch der Vorta glaubt ihm nicht, da er einen Kommunikator trägt. Er hat allerdings eine andere Frage und möchte wissen, ob die Beiden in Begleitung eines Arztes sind. Garak gibt an, dass ein Arzt in der Gruppe ist, Nog jedoch findet das gar nicht gut und brüllt den Cardassianer an. Doch der Vorta beruhigt den jungen Ferengi und meint, dass Garak im gerade das Leben rettete. Dann lässt der Vorta die Beiden Gefangenen einsperren. Er schickt den Dritten los, die Sternenflottenoffiziere aufzuspüren und zu beobachten. Sobald er die Anzahl der Gruppenmitglieder hat, soll er zurückkommen und Bericht erstatten. Die Jem'Hadar sollen auf keinen Fall angreifen. Auch wenn der Jem'Hadar nicht versteht, so verspricht er dennoch Gehorsamkeit. thumb|Jake interviewt Kira und Odo Unterdessen führt Jake Sisko auf Deep Space 9 ein Interview mit Kira und Odo. Er hat erfahren, dass 4000 Facilitatoren des Dominion auf Bajor gelassen werden sollen. Kira mildert dies ab und meint, dass es nur 400 sind. Sie begründet dies damit, dass der Planet sein der Übernahme von Deep Space 9 durch das Dominion von jeglichem Außenhandel, wie Ersatzteilen oder medizinischen Vorräten abgeschnitten. Aus diesem Grund wird es einigen Facititatoren des Dominion gestattet, Bajor zu betreten. Daraufhin erkundigt sich Jake, wie die Beiden auf Kritik reagieren, wie die von Vedek Yassim, die meint, dass dies der Anfang einer neuen Besetzung ist. Odo meint, dass ihm zugesichert wurde, dass die Facilitatoren unbewaffnet und ohne Begleitung von Soldaten der Jem'Hadar währen. Dann spricht Jake Odo auf seine neue Rolle im Regierungsrat der Station an und erkundigt sich, ob er keine Bedenken diesbezüglich habe, da er die Besetzung der Station damit indirekt bestätigt. Daraufhin meint Odo, dass das Dominion keinen Wert auf seine Bestätigung legt und dass sie ohne Kampf die Station sicher nicht verlassen werden. Als abschließende Frage erkundigt sich der junge Sisko dann noch, ob Kira oder Odo am nächsten Tag jemand an der Demonstration teilnehmen. Beide sind erschüttert, als sie von einer Demonstration hören. Doch Jake gibt an, dass Vedek Yassim eine Demonstration für den nächsten Tag auf dem Promenadendeck organisiert hat, um gegen die Besetzung zu protestieren. Odo ist sich sicher, dass Dukat dies nutzen wird, um die Sicherheit auf der Station zu erhöhen. Daraufhin will Kira mit der Vedek reden. Jake sieht das als einen Angriff auf das Recht zu Demonstrieren. Odo und Kira lassen dies im Raum stehen und beenden das Interview sofort. Derweil versucht O'Brien auf dem Planeten die Kommunikation wiederherzustellen. Er will einen Kommunikator mit der Sensorphalanx verdrahten, um so einen primitiven Transmitter zu erhalten, allerdings fehlt ihm dann immer noch eine Energiequelle, um das Ganze zu betreiben. Auch das Anzapfen eines Phasers würde das Problem nicht lösen, da dessen Energiequelle nicht den technischen Ansprüchen genügt. thumb|Limara'Son verliert die Nerven und schießt In diesem Moment kommt Fähnrich Gordon in die Höhle und meint, dass Garak und Nog schon lange überfällig sind. Außerdem antworten sie nicht auf die Funksprüche. Sofort macht man sich mit Phasergewehren bewaffnet auf den Weg, die Vermissten zu suchen. Als man sich vom Meer her auf einige Klippen zubewegt, meldet Neeley plötzlich eine Gruppe von Lebensformen vor den Offizieren. Sie nimmt an, dass es Jem'Hadar sind. Sofort fordert Sisko alle auf, unauffällig in Richtung der Felsen vor ihnen zu gehen, um Deckung zu suchen. thumb|Remata'Klan schützt seine Einheit Auf der Anderen Seite stehen die Jem'Hadar und warten ab, was am Fuß der Klippen passiert. Plötzlich verliert einer der Krieger die Nerven und eröffnet das Feuer. Die Anderen folgen seinem Beispiel und schießen auch. Schnell rennen die Sternenflottenoffiziere zu der Deckung und beginnen das Feuer zu erwidern. Sofort fordert Remata'Klan seine Männer auf, das Feuer einzustellen. Er fragt, wer das Feuer eröffnet hat. Limara'Son gibt zu, dass er es war. Sofort degradiert ihn der Anführer zum Sechsten. Dann fordert er alle auf, sich zu tarnen und in das Lager zurückzukehren. Da es den Kriegern aber nicht mehr möglich ist, sich zu tarnen, werden zwei der Jem'Hadar, darunter Linara'Son, zurückgelassen, um den anderen Feuerschutz für den Rückzug zu geben. Dann ziehen die Jem'Hadar ab. Unten merken die Offiziere der Sternenflotte, dass die Jem'Hadar abziehen. O'Brien wundert sich, weshalb die sich nicht tarnen. Sisko hat keine Antwort darauf, aber er hofft, dass sie einen Vorteil aus der Tatsache erlangen können. Dann lässt auch er das Feuer einstellen. Zurück bei dem Vorta ist der erbost, dass seine Befehle nicht befolgt wurde. Remata'Klan meint, dass der Mangel an White dafür verantwortlich ist. Dann will Keevan den Namen des Jem'Hadar, der das Feuer eröffnete, doch trotz mehrfacher Aufforderung gibt er ihm diesen nicht. Daraufhin meint der Vorta, dass durchaus noch die Möglichkeit besteht, dass Remata'Klan doch noch ein Erster wird. Dann gibt er ihm eine neue Aufgabe. Akt III: Protest thumb|Kira versucht Yassim von der Demonstration abzuhalten Kira unterhält sich auf Deep Space 9 mit Vedek Yassim. Die meint, dass das Dominion böse ist und die Propheten sagen, dass man sich dem Bösen widersetzen soll. Kira sieht das genauso, allerdings ist sie der Überzeugung, dass Demonstrationen die Bajoraner nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen werden. Daraufhin fragt die Geistliche, was sie dann machen soll, um sich dem Dominion zu widersetzen. Kira hat keine Antwort darauf. Sie ist davon überzeugt, dass keiner sich derzeit gegen das Dominion widersetzen kann. Dies ist anders als die Besetzung durch die Cardassianer. Doch Yassim sieht das anders. Sie meint, dass die Bajoraner immer mehr in ihrer Freiheit eingeengt werden und nun sollen auch noch fremde Truppen auf Bajor eintreffen. Doch Kira meint, dass dies nur unbewaffnete Vorta sind. Die Vedek jedoch sieht dies anders. Sie mient, Kira mache sich zur Apologetin des Dominion und damit zur Verteidigerin des Bösen. Sie fragt Kira, was geschehen muss, dass sie endlich handelt. Dann verlässt sie den Raum. Zurück in der Höhle treffen Sisko und O'Brien Vorkehrungen zur Verteidigung. Der Captain plant, 3 Posten errichten zu lassen, um bestens vorbereitet zu sein, wenn die Jem'Hadar wieder angreifen. In diesem Moment meldet Neeley von Außerhalb, dass sich ein Jem'Hadar nähert und mit Sisko alleine sprechen möchte. Sie bringt Remata'Klan herein, der sich vorstellt und er meint, dass die Jem'Hadar zwei Personen aus Siskos Einheit gefangen halten. Man will sie gegen ihn und den Arzt der Sternenflotte eintauschen. Sisko meint, dass dies ein ungleicher Tausch ist und dass er mit dem Ersten verhandeln will, doch der Dritte Remata'Klan meint, dass es den Ersten und Zweiten nicht mehr gibt und dass er nicht zur Verhandlung da ist, sondern nur dazu, die Botschaft zu überbringen. thumb|Austausch der Gefangenen Dann berichtet Sisko, dass er einst auf einer Mission mit Jem'Hadar war und er sie als gute, harte aber professionelle Kämpfer schätzen gelernt hat. Den Vorta hingegen empfand er als hinterhältig und manipulierend. Er meint, dass keiner ihm traute und der Erste der Jem'Hadar ihn dann tötete. Remata'Klan meint, dass dies nur in Einheiten passieren kann, die die Disziplin verloren haben. Sisko versucht ihn weiter zu manipulieren, doch der Krieger lässt sich nicht darauf ein und meint, dass er nur beauftragt war, Sisko die Botschaft zu übergeben. Er sichert dem Captain zu, dass ihm und dem Arzt nichts zustoßen wird und es ihnen am Ende selbst überlassen wird, zu gehen. Remata'Klan verspricht, diesen Befehl zu befolgen. Daraufhin sagt Sisko dem Austausch zu. Nachdem der Jem'Hadar die Höhle verlassen hat, meint Dax, dass es so schien, als könne Sisko für einen Moment zu dem Krieger durchdringen konnte. Sisko entgegnet jedoch, dass dafür mehr als nur ein Gespräch nötig ist. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er die Jem'Hadar gegen den Vorta aufhetzen kann. Dann meint er, dass er mindestens sieben Jem'Hadar am Vormittag gesehen hatte. Wenn noch zwei im Lager waren, um die Gefangenen zu bewachen, so sind die Kämper des Dominion ihnen ohne Garak und Nog fast zwei zu eins überlegen. Die Chancen für die Sternenflottenoffiziere stehen schlecht. thumb|Yassim erhängt sich Eine Stunde später treffen sich die Sternenflottenoffiziere mit den Jem'Hadar an den beiden Seiten eines Sees, über den ein schmaler Weg führt. Auf der einen Seite werden Nog und Garak losgeschickt und auf der anderen laufen Sisko und Bashir los. In der Mitte des Sees treffen die vier aufeinander. Man tauscht kurz aus, dass es jedem gut geht und dann gehen die vier weiter. Auf Deep Space 9 treffen sich Kira und Odo vor dem Tempel, um zu sehen, ob tatsächlich eine Demonstration stattfindet. Der Sicherheitschef berichtet, dass sich derzeit nur zwei Vedeks in dem Tempel befinden. Beide hoffen, dass Vedek Yassim es sich mit der Demonstration anders überlegt hat und nicht auftauchen wird. Dann gesellt sich Jake zu den Beiden. Er hat die Information, dass der Protest genau um 14:00 Uhr beginnen wird. Kira meint schon, dass es wohl nicht so aussieht, als die Drei plötzlich Vedek Yassim mit einem Strick um den Hals auf der oberen Ebene des Promenadendecks bemerken. Mit den Worten Man muss sich dem Bösen widersetzen springt sie und erhängt sich vor den Augen der Anwesenden. thumb|Kira schaut in den Spiegel und beginnt zu verstehen. Unterdessen kommen die Jem'Hadar mit Sisko und Bashir in der Höhle, in der der verletzte Vorta liegt, an. Der Doktor schaut sich sofort die Wunden an und führt einen Scan durch. Derweil beginnt Keevan sich mit Sisko zu unterhalten, doch Bashir meint, dass der Vorta erst operiert werden muss. Es gilt keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sofort bringt man Sisko weg und vier der Jem'Hadar postieren sich hinter dem Doktor. Bashir will sie beschwichtigen, doch Keevan meint, dass sie nur da sind, um zu sehen, wie ein Vorta von innen aussieht. Dann beginnt der Doktor mit dem Eingriff. In der Nacht liegt Kira wach in ihrem Bett. Als das Signal um 5:00 Uhr zum Wecken kommt, steht sie auf. Wie gewohnt macht sie sich bereit und begibt sich dann zum Turbolift, um ihre Arbeit auf der OPS zu beginnen. Wieder bringt Mavek ihr das gewohnte Getränk. Dann sieht sie sich um. Überall Cardassianer und Jem'Hadar. Sofort steht sie auf und verlässt die OPS wieder. In der Höhle ist die Operation unterdessen beendet. Remata'Klan meint, dass sie sehr informativ war. Keevan wacht unterdessen auf und ist froh, noch zu leben. Bashir meint, dass er die Hemorrhagien des Vorta stoppen konnte und kann bestätigen, dass der Mann lebt. Dann lässt er ihn mit Sisko reden. Dafür schickt Keevan die Jem'Hadar aus der Höhle. thumb|Keevan verrät die Jem'Hadar Nachdem die Krieger die Höhle verlassen, lässt Keevan sich den Kasten mit dem White geben. Er zeigt den Offizieren der Sternenflotte, den Inhalt. Es ist nur ein Fläschchen des Stoffes für zehn Jem'Hadar Soldaten übrig. Der Vorta meint, dass er die Macht über die Jem'Hadar verliert, sobald das Fläschchen leer ist. Danach sind die Krieger nichts weiter als wilde Tiere, die auf jeden los gehen. Sie werden Keevan, die Sternenflottenoffiziere und zum Schluss sich selbst töten. Keevan meint, dass er seine Männer am nächsten Tag das Lager der Sternenflottenoffiziere angreifen lassen wird. Allerdings will er den Angriffsplan an Sisko übergeben, so dass er und seine Leute in der Lage sind, die Krieger zu töten. Sisko will wissen, weshalb der Vorta dies tut. Der Vorta zeigt den Beiden die Kommunikationseinheit, die er hat, und die repariert werden muss. Er meint, dass einer der Sternenflottenoffiziere diese sicher besser reparieren kann, als ein Jem'Hadar, der unter Entzugserscheinungen von Ketracel-White leidet. Er will den Sternenflottenoffizieren das Com-System übergeben, sobald die Jem'Hadar tot sind und des Weiteren will er sich freiwillig ergeben. Keevan will den Krieg sicher als Kriegsgefangener der Sternenflotte verbringen. Der Vorta macht Sisko und Bashir klar, dass die Jem'Hadar auf jeden Fall kommen werden, ob die Beiden den Bedingungen zustimmen oder nicht. Akt IV: Falle für die Jem'Hadar Zurück in der Höhle der mit den anderen Sternenflottenoffizieren, geht Sisko die Strategie für den nächsten Tag durch. Da man die Angriffspläne der Jem'Hadar kennt, meint Sisko, dass man sie unter Kreuzfeuer nehmen kann. Gibson ist sich sicher, dass die Gegner keine Chance haben werden. Garak meint, dass dies genau ist, was man will. Doch Chief O'Brien merkt an, dass es Regeln in einem Krieg gibt. Doch Garak meint, dass das vielleicht für Menschen, aber nicht für Andere gilt. Eine hitzige Diskussion beginnt, in der das Für und Wider abgewogen wird. Allerdings beendet Sisko dies schnell und meint, dass er die Entscheidung fällt. Es gibt seiner Meinung nur eine Wahl zwischen den Sternenflottenoffizieren oder den Jem'Hadar. Aus diesem Grund steht die Entscheidung fest. Man wird den Plan durchführen. thumb|Kira muss etwas gegen das Dominion unternehmen Dann machen sich die Offiziere auf den Weg. Sisko verabschiedet sich von Dax und meint, dass er immer noch hofft, dass es eine andere Lösung gibt, als die Jem'Hadar zu töten. Die Frau wünscht dem Captain viel Glück dafür. Nun verlässt auch er die Höhle. Auf Deep Space 9 steht Kira auf der oberen Ebene des Promenadendecks und beobachtet das Treiben unter ihr. Odo gesellt sich zu ihr. Er meint, dass Damar sie schon seit fünf Stunden versucht, zu finden. Kira zeigt dem Wechselbalg ihren deaktivierten Kommunikator. Sie meint, dass sie im Gedanken immer und immer wieder den Vorfall am Tag zuvor durch. Sie kann nicht glauben, dass sie bereit war, Gewalt anzuwenden, um eine Protestaktion gegen das Dominion zu stoppen. Als sie beim Widerstand war, so fährt sie fort, hatte sie Leute wie sich verachtet. Nun fühlt sie sich selbst als Kollaborateur. Odo meint, dass dies nicht wahr ist, denn sie tut genau das, was Sisko von ihr und dem Rest von Bajor verlangt. Doch Kira ist davon nicht überzeugt. Sie meint, dass der halbe Alpha-Quadrant für ihre Freiheit kämpft und sie kann in einem weichen Bett schlafen, bekommt Essen und macht nichts. Und dann schreibt sie auch noch Berichte für die Mörder, die die Station nun führen. Auch Odo fühlt sich nicht wohl. Für ihn ist es nicht leicht, jeden Tag mit Dukat und Weyoun zusammensitzen, wenn diese versuchen, die Föderation zu zerstören. Doch Kira macht ihm keine Vorwürfe, war sie es doch, die ihm sagte, er solle sich mehr engagieren. Sie sieht nun ein, dass Yassim recht hatte und sie etwas tun muss. Auch wenn Odo es als einen Fehler ansieht, so will sich Kira zur Wehr setzen. Sie kann den Sicherheitschef überzeugen sich anzuschließen. Allerdings wollen beide einen diskreteren Ort suchen, um den neuen Widerstand zu planen. thumb|Sisko unterbreitet den Jem'Hadar ein Angebot... Unterdessen bereiten sich die Sternenflottenoffiziere auf dem Planeten, auf dem sie angestürzt sind, auf den finalen Kampf mit den Jem'Hadar vor. Wie von dem Vorta versprochen, laufen diese genau in die Falle. Die Offiziere der Sternenflotte liegen unterdessen auf einem Hügel in Stellung und warten auf den richtigen Moment, das Feuer zu eröffnen. thumb|… doch die greifen an und lassen sich töten Dann wendet sich Sisko an Remata'Klan. Er will mit dem Anführer der Jem'Hadar reden. Der ist einverstanden. Also kommt Sisko aus seinem Versteck und beide laufen aufeinander zu. Der Captain meint, dass es für die Jem'Hadar keinen Sinn machen würde, zu kämpfen, denn auf jeden der Männer ist ein Phaser gerichtet und es führt kein Weg aus dem Canyon heraus. Sisko will deshalb einen Vorschlag machen. Dr. Bashir kann die Krieger sedieren, um sie am Leben zu halten, bis sie gerettet werden. Danach können die Jem'Hadar in Stasis versetzt werden, bis sie wieder mit Ketracel-White versorgt werden können. Doch der Dritte Remata'Klan meint, dass ihm die Option zur Aufgabe vom Vorta nicht gegeben wurde. Dann meint Sisko, dass Keevan die Jem'Hadar verraten hatte und teilt mit, dass man ihnen den vollständigen Angriffsplan überließ. Remata'Klan meint, dass ihm dies bekannt war, denn die Annäherung an die Sternenflotte war ein offensichtlicher taktischer Fehler. Sisko bietet ihm an, dass sich die Männer ergeben können, doch der Jem'Hadar bleibt hart und meint, dass er seine Befehle hat. Die Vorta befehlen, die Jem'Hadar führen aus. Das ist die Ordnung der Dinge. Dann geht er zurück zu den anderen Jem'Hadar. Auch Sisko macht sich auf den Weg zurück. Als beide Seiten bereit sind, rennen die Jem'Hadar los und beginnen zu schießen. Auf der Gegenseite eröffnen die Offiziere der Sternenflotte das Feuer. Ein Jem'Hadar nach dem Anderen geht zu Boden. Es ist ein kurzer Kampf. Alle Angreifer verlieren ihr Leben. Aber auch auf der Seite der Sternenflotte gibt es Verluste. Auch Gordon stirbt bei dem kurzen Kampf. Dann kommt Keevan zum Ort des Geschehens. Er trägt die Kommunikationseinheit mit sich und schaut sich die Überreste der Jem'Hadar an. Sofort lässt Sisko ihn gefangen nehmen. Dann schickt er O'Brien mit ihm ins Basislager und lässt den Chief am Com-System arbeiten. Lieutenant Neeley wird mit der Beerdigung der Toten betraut. :Fortsetzung folgt… Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Dies ist der dritte Teil der siebenteiligen Eröffnung des Dominion-Kriegs. Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Nogs Misstrauen gegen Garak rührt aus den Ereignissen in . Sisko nennt Remata'Klan gegenüber eine Mission, die er gemeinsam mit Jem'Hadar Kriegern absolvierte. Dabei ging es um die Zerstörung eines iconianischen Portals in . Keevan taucht erneut in der Episode auf, in der er gegen Ishka, die Mutter von Rom und Quark getauscht werden soll. Produktionsnotizen Worf und Quark tauchen in dieser Episode nicht auf. Damar, Dukat und Weyoun werden in der Episode zwar namentlich genannt, sind aber nicht zu sehen. Der Vorname Paul von Fähnrich Gordon und der Vorname Lisa von Lieutenant Neeley werden in der Episode nicht genannt und stammen aus dem Drehbuch zur Episode. Der Name und Rang von dem Vierten Lomara'Son werden in der Episode nicht genannt und stammen aus dem Drehbuch. Filmfehler O'Brien spricht Lieutenant Neeley in einer Szene scheinbar mit Kadett an (als er fragt: Wie lange können Sie Ihren Atem anhalten, Kadett?). Allerdings lässt sich aus dem amüsierten Tonfall (und aus dem Drehbuch zur Folge) entnehmen, dass dies ein Scherz auf Kosten des Kadetten Nog war. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Entscheidungen auf st-minutiae.com en:Rocks and Shoals (episode) es:Rocks and Shoals fr:Rocks and Shoals nl:Rocks and Shoals Entscheidungen